


This is alright- Jamilton

by Demmy_gal123



Series: The Bittersweetness [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander struggling to be a parent, It might be mentioned tho, It’s Christmas, M/M, This probably won’t be added to the book, This was meant for Jamilton Month but it turned into something else, Thomas being a better parent than Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demmy_gal123/pseuds/Demmy_gal123
Summary: This is in the same universe as my Jamilton fanfic so yeah.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: The Bittersweetness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772470
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	This is alright- Jamilton

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so any stupid mistakes or anything you see, feel free to comment. Please comment them actually-

Thomas walked into the elementary school, eyes fixed on the screen of his phone. It was the Christmas Play for the elementary kids and Mary had just begged and begged for him to go. Not being able to say no to that cute face -especially since she was the leading role- he ended up going, dragging Mary along with him. The teenager was not too pleased considering she'd likely be among the oldest teen there but she relented and came anyway. Entering the foyer, he looked up and skimmed dark eyes along the area. Alexander had mentioned coming, seeing as his children were in it, but when he found the man, he was not expecting him to be holding a small toddler in his arms that was basically his miniature twin. He'd been going out with immigrant for about a month and yet he never knew this third child even existed. Though, he should've figured considering his late wife died after childbirth 2 years ago. 

Sighing, he walked over to the shorter man, tapping his shoulder. The smaller jumped and whipped around, tugging the child closer to his chest. Martha peaked around his shoulder and cooed at the young boy.

Alexander huffed at him. "Hi." He sighed. Thomas just hummed, glancing at the taller malenext to Alex. He's seen the guy but never truly talked to him. He could feel a spike of jealousy rise up in his chest, but he pushed it down back into its cage, controlling himself. The curly haired man shot a simple small glare at Thomas before whispering in Alexander's ear, making said man smile. He then turned and walked away. Thomas forced himself to calm down and relax, ignore Martha’s questioning glance.

Alexander sighed a little, putting down the little toddler. The boy quickly attached himself to Alex’s leg, gazing up at Thomas with a shy smile. Alexander followed the little boy's gaze and he hummed. "Thomas, you haven't met my youngest yet. This is Junior." He gently pushed the small boy closer to Thomas. "Don't let him fool you, he's anything but shy."

Thomas grinned at the small child, heart just positively melting at him. He crouched down, extending out his hand with a gentle smile.

“Nice to meet you.” The boy murmured shyly. He reached out a small hand, closing his small fingers around two of Thomas’ own. The boy shook Thomas’ fingers before moving back, gripping onto Alexander’s hand, prompting the man to roll his eyes slightly.

Thomas stood up straight and watched as Martha moved over to Junior, crouching down, trying to talk to the boy. He moved his gaze from his daughter to his boyfriend, humming softly. “He’s well mannered. Doubt he got that from you.” He jested with a small smile

Alexander snorted and crossed his arms. “Damn straight.”

Thomas only rolled his eyes, looking back down to Martha. The girl had some how gotten the young boy to open up and now he was babbling on, not stopping for even a breath.

Alexander looked towards the auditorium the grabbed Thomas’ hand, dragging him inside. Thomas only raised an eyebrow but went along with the Carribean man, not bothering to protest. He stopped at a row closer to the front than Thomas would’ve preferred. There was four seats, seemingly saved. Seated in the seats next to the four was Senator Schuyler Church and her younger sister. Thomas quirked an eyebrow and looked at Alex then to Angelica.

Alexander followed his gaze then seemed to jolt slightly. “Ah yeah. Don’t mind her.”

“Why is she here?”

“She’s has a kid.”

“But why is she sitting with you? There’s more Senators-“

“She’s Philip’s aunt. Her sister, that you know,, died two years ago? That was my wife. Didn’t you ever make the connections? My kids names are Philip and Angelica. And Angelica Schuyler set us up. Are you really that dense?” Alexander rolled his eyes, tugging him over to sit down. Alex sat next to Angelica and the woman glanced at Alex with an exasperated look then shot Thomas a small smile before looking forward again.

Alexander huffed and muttered curses under his breath. He looked down at their still clasped together hands. Thomas looked down and bit his lip. Right before he was going to pull away, Alex laced their fingers together, pressing and quick kiss on his cheek, seemingly sink into his seat. Thomas gently tightened his grip in his hand and silently marveled at how small Alexander’s palm looked in his own. Before he could comment, the lights begun to dim. A teacher ran to the front and quickly introduced the class and the name of the play. It was a silly little play called ‘The Littlest Bell That Could Not Ring.’ In any other circumstances, he’d say it was stupid. Too childish. Considering they were fourth graders made up for it though. It was cute.

The curtains opened and the younger children in the front began to sing. On stage were all the fourth graders. ‘The stars’ as Alex had put it prior to this event. Philip was standing in a suit towards the front, looking oh so uncomfortable. He was fidgeting with a small microphone connected to his cheek, eyes casted downwards. When Thomas looked at Alex, the man was simply beaming with pride at the young boy on stage. Thomas found a smile on his face without even thinking. He turned his gaze over to find his little Mary. She was apparently the main character. She was standing at the end of the scale line, her bell being the smallest of the rest with a black glittery ‘Do’ written on it. Thomas’ eyes met her own. He couldn’t tell if Mary knew who he was but the smile that grew on her face told him.

The first song finished and Thomas dropped Alexander’s hand to clap along with the crowd. Students standing along the side of the stage lined up in front of the two microphones, spouting off their lines. Even little Angelica had a small line which made Alexander giddy. Philip cut in on his cue, coming back onto the stage to line up in front of the bells. He was the conductor as the pamphlet said. He came on stage in perfect character. Whatever nervousness or uncomfortable thoughts he had, left him once he began talking. Watching the boy say his lines with pride, Thomas couldn’t help but see Alexander in him. Proudly exclaiming his lines, practically swimming in the confidant aura around him.

The show continued on, Mary sprouted out her bad note, being the one bell that could not ring. The play in a whole was simply adorable. Halfway through the second song, Junior began to whine, slipping away from Martha to throw complaints to Alexander. Alex hushed him, trying to push him off as the younger tugged on his hands, trying to pull him up. Thomas’ attention ended up focusing on the two, more amused than anything. The young boy’s name fitted him well. Thomas chuckled quietly at the likeness between father and son. In response he got a dark glare from the man next to him. By the time the second song had ended, Junior was sat down on his and Alex’s feet, Alexander keeping a firm grasp on the boy’s shoulder incase he decided to slip away.

Hallelujah began and Junior decided to sing along, not worrying about being quiet. He stood up and began to belt out his own notes. Other parents began to look over as well, wives grumbling while husbands chuckled and babies stirred. Alexander pulled the boy into his chest, trying shush him.

Thomas only smiled, he had caught Philip peaking over at them curiously. He could see the exact moment he realized it was his brother, his face twist and positively turned red. Thomas stifled a laugh and looked back at his boyfriend. 

Junior was pushing at Alex, being just a little pest. Thomas reached over, grabbing the small boy, plopping him down on his lap. Junior looked at him with a cute little glare and his hands found their way into his hair. Thomas braced himself for a harsh tug but instead there was a gently one, the sound of soft giggling following after when his curls bounced. Looking over at the family, Alexander crossed his arms with a pout, Angelica looked smug, and Peggy snorted.

Thomas hummed and looked at the stage again. The song had concluded and Thomas caught Mary’s small solo and his smile couldn’t grow any wider. She was perched at the top of a cardboard castle, cover in paint and glitter. She had a wide smile on her face and she sang the small verse. The song concluded and everyone clapped once more.

The play finished after a kid dressed as Santa made his lines (including Alexander’s snort as he likely knew the kid) everything else went well. When the lights turned on, Alex popped up, humming softly. He turned to looked Thomas and a small smile formed on his lip. Junior had somewhere gotten tired in the last 15 minutes and now was asleep against Thomas’ shoulder.

Thomas simply ignored it and stood up, cradling him close. Alexander slipped past him to walk out of the row, motioning him to follow. Thomas sighed but obeyed, following him around the crowd, weaving around people in the narrow column. When Thomas got out of the auditorium, he had to look around for the smaller man. Martha up behind him, raising an eyebrow.

“Are we done now?” She huffed.

Thomas shrugged a little. “We have to find your sister then yes.”

He caught the sight of the other man’s green coat and followed it. Alexander had went down a long hallway filled with lockers. Thomas raised an eyebrow. Parents weren’t really supposed to go down this hall, but he never took Alex for a rule follower anyways. Martha was scrambling behind him, desperately trying to keep up with his long strides. Thomas reached a room behind what appear to be the stage. It looked like a band room except all the chairs and cases were pushed to the back. Children were all wondering around and two teachers were trying to round them up to get off their costumes. Thomas stepped up next to Alex and saw that Angelica had already latched onto to Alexander. Thomas smiled a little and Angelica let go to wave.

Thomas hummed and Philip came over, Mary walking behind him. When Mary caught sight of him, a grin crossed her face and she practically threw herself onto him.

“Did you like it dad? Did I do good? Did you hear my solo!?” She smiled.

Thomas smiled down at her, shifting Junior to one arm so he could hug here with the other. Philip picked the perfect time to walk over and pull Junior away.

Thomas made sure the boy had a good grip before turning back to his daughter, crouching to eye level with her, nodding his head. “Yes I did. I thought it was quite cute. You did wonderful on your solo.” He hugged her tightly.

When he pulled away and stood up, she stepped up to Martha rattling on the same question. He felt a hand slide into his own and he turned look down, seeing Alexander’s hand. When he looked to the man, he was taking to Philip. Thomas smiled softly. This is alright.


End file.
